harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index)
This is an index of characters that were introduced in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: The Other Minister *President of foreign country *Prime Minister's political opponent *Herbert Chorley *Prime Minister's niece *Prime Minister's personal secretary *Chancellor of the Exchequer Chapter Two: Spinner's End *Fox near Spinner's End *Yaxley *Amycus Carrow *Alecto Carrow *Fenrir Greyback Chapter Three: Will and Won't Chapter Four: Horace Slughorn *Horace Slughorn *Dirk Cresswell *Barnabus Cuffe *Ciceron Harkiss *Gwenog Jones Chapter Five: An Excess of Phlegm :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Six: Draco's Detour *Arkie Philpott *Ministry of Magic Car Driver *Amulet Salesman *Verity *Arnold Chapter Seven: The Slug Club *Unidentified Aurors *Romilda Vane *Unidentified third year girl *Cormac McLaggen *Marcus Belby *Damocles *Mr. Belby *Tiberius *Bertie Higgs *Blaise Zabini's mother Chapter Eight: Snape Victorious *Proudfoot *Savage Chapter Nine: The Half-Blood Prince *Unidentified Gryffindor fourth year boy *Libatius Borage *Hector Dagworth-Granger *Abraxas Malfoy Chapter Ten: The House of Gaunt *Humphrey Belcher *Bob Ogden *Marvolo Gaunt *Morfin Gaunt *Merope Gaunt *Tom Riddle Sr. *Cecilia *Tom Riddle's chestnut horse Chapter Eleven: Hermione's Helping Hand *Mr. Patil *Mrs. Patil *Mr. Midgen *Mrs. Abbott *Demelza Robins *Jimmy Peakes *Ritchie Coote *Melinda Bobbin Chapter Twelve: Silver and Opals *Leanne Chapter Thirteen: The Secret Riddle *Caractacus Burke *Unidentified Wool's Orphanage girl *Mrs. Cole *Martha *Billy Stubbs *Eric Whalley *Billy Stubbs's Rabbit *Amy Benson *Dennis Bishop Chapter Fourteen: Felix Felicis *Muriel *Vaisey *Urquhart *Harper Chapter Fifteen: The Unbreakable Vow *Romilda Vane's grandmother *Eldred Worple *Sanguini Chapter Sixteen: A Very Frosty Christmas *Gawain Robards Chapter Seventeen: A Sluggish Memory *Fergus *Galatea Merrythought *Lestrange *Avery Chapter Eighteen: Birthday Surprises *Golpalott *Scarpin *Wilkie Twycross Chapter Nineteen: Elf Tails *Unidentifed Hufflepuff Captain *Cadwallader Chapter Twenty: Lord Voldemort's Request *Hokey *Hepzibah Smith *Hepzibah Smith's Family *Rosier *Mulciber Chapter Twenty-one: The Unknowable Room *Octavius Pepper *Unidentified nine-year old *Unidentified nine-year old's grandparents Chapter Twenty-two: After the Burial *Montgomery sisters *Montgomery *Montgomery sisters' mother *Odo Chapter Twenty-three: Horcruxes :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-four: Sectumsempra *Katie Bell's father *Katie Bell's mother *Bertram Aubrey Chapter Twenty-five: The Seer Overheard No new characters appear in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-six: The Cave *Inferi Army of Lord Voldemort Chapter Twenty-seven: The Lightning Struck Tower :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-eight: Flight of the Prince *Thorfinn Rowle Chapter Twenty-nine: Phoenix Lament *Gibbon Chapter Thirty: The White Tomb *Zacharias Smith's father *Rosalind Antigone Bungs *Rupert Brookstanton *Ceremony official See also *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack)'' *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index) Category:Books (real-world) Category:Character indexes